1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spotlight, in particular a reading light in cabins of vehicles and craft, in particular aircraft, which includes light-emitting diodes preferably emitting a white light as the lighting source.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
German patent application DE 199 08 040.2 which is assigned to the present applicants, which is of earlier date but which hitherto has not been published, discloses an arrangement for lighting or illuminating rooms or spaces, bodies or surfaces, in particular a reading light for aircraft, comprising at least one light source in the form of a white light-emitting diode or a luminescence conversion diode. In that light, the light-emitting diodes are radially encased by a body, to whose front free end light exit opening is fitted a lens body.
The direction in which the light is emitted from a light in accordance with that state of the art is fixedly preset after the light has been fitted in position. When such a light is used for example as a reading light in cabins of vehicles and craft, that is a disadvantage as in that case subsequent adjustment of the direction of the beam of the light must be possible in order to comply with altered ambient conditions (for example changes in the seat arrangement in the cabin).
Therefore the object of the present invention, based on the above-indicated state of the art, is to propose a spotlight in which the direction of the light beam is adjustable within predetermined limit values after fitting.
In accordance with the invention that object is attained by a spotlight which is provided with a frame which carries the lighting source, which is pivotable or rotatable about at least one horizontal and/or vertical axis, and which is adapted to be fixable in a respective selected position.
The direction of the light beam can be adjusted and fixed by virtue of the fact that there is provided a frame which carries the lighting means and which is pivotable or rotatable about at least one horizontal and/or vertical axis and which can be fixed in the respective selected position.
For that purpose it is preferably provided that said frame can be received by a receiving body and is mounted therein rotatably or pivotably about at least one horizontal axis, and that the receiving body is in turn mounted in a fixing ring and is rotatable about a vertical axis.
To fix the beam direction, it is advantageously provided that both the frame can be latched to the receiving body and also the receiving body can be latched to the fixing ring, by means of a respective spring element. The spring which provides for latching of the frame to the receiving body is supported, in an embodiment, in a groove which extends over a part of the periphery of the frame and it is substantially in the form of a portion of a circle, wherein said portion of a circle is of a somewhat smaller radius than the bottom surface of the groove. Latching of the receiving body to the fixing ring is effected resiliently by means of a projection or nose on the receiving body, wherein the projection co-operates with the uppers edge, of a toothed configuration, of the fixing ring.
A development of the invention provides that the light-emitting diodes on the one hand are fixed and connected into circuit on a printed circuit board, and on the other hand they fit with their light-emitting side in a socket or holder which individually radially encases the respective light-emitting diode, and at the light exit opening of which is fitted a lens body, and that the frame receives the holder and the lens body. In addition the frame carries a cooling body which in turn is connected to the printed circuit board in heat-conducting relationship. The connecting lines of the printed circuit board are passed through an opening in the cooling body, which after assembly is water-tightly closed, preferably by welding, so that the cooling body, the frame and the lens body form a housing which water-tightly encloses the printed circuit board with the light-emitting diodes and the holder.
In a preferred embodiment the individual parts of the spotlight are so constructed that they can be connected together solely by latching engagement one into the other.